fate_grand_orderfandomcom_th-20200214-history
มาชู คีรี่ไลท์
Mashu Kyrielite (มาชู คีรี่ไลท์; ''マシュ・キリエライト) หรือที่รู้จักกันในฐานะชีลเดอร์ มาชูนั้นเป็นเซอร์วานท์เพียงตัวเดียวเท่านั้นที่มีค่า cost เป็น 0 และยังเป็นเพียงตัวเดียวที่เป็นทั้งระดับ 3★ และ 4★ ยิ่งไปกว่านั้น การเพิ่มระดับสกิล การวิวัฒนาการ (Ascension) และเพิ่มระดับ Noble Phantasm ไม่สามารถทำได้โดยการวิธีปกติ โดยการวิวัฒนาการครั้งแรกจะได้มาเมื่อทำเควสหลักเซปเทม (รวม) เรียบร้อยแล้ว ครั้งที่สองจะเกิดขึ้นเมื่อทำเควสหลักลอนดอน (Ch 4 - 2) และจะได้บทสนทนา (Dialogue) มาเพิ่มในช่วงเควสหลัก E pluribus Unum ในช่วงอีเว้นท์ฉลอง 6 ล้านดาวน์โหลด (6M Downloads Campaign) เลเวลสูงสุดที่สามารถอัพเกรดได้จะกลายเป็น 60 เมื่อทำเควสหลักคาเมลอต (Ch 15 -1) จะได้วิวัฒนาการขั้น 3 และเพิ่มระดับเป็น 4★ ในขณะที่สกิลที่ 1 จะเพิ่มระดับไปด้วย หลังจากที่ทำเควสหลักคาเมลอต (17 - 4) Noble Phantasm จะเพิ่มจากเลเวล 1 เป็นเลเวล 2 โดยจะเปลี่ยนชื่อจาก ''"Lord Chaldea" เป็น "Lord Camelot" พร้อมกับพื้นหลัง, สกิล และเสียงประกอบ NP ใหม่ หลังจากทำเควสบาบิโลเนียเสร็จแล้ว เลเวลสูงสุดของมาชูจะกลายเป็น 80 และได้ภาพบนการ์ดสุดท้ายมา (stage 4) เมื่อทำเควสซาโลมอนทั้งหมดจนจบ เลเวล NP ของมาชูจะเพิ่มขึ้นจาก 2 เป็น 3 ตอนที่ทำเควสอนาทาเซีย (Ch 21) แล้วนั้น ชุด Ortenaus 'จะถูกบังคับให้ใช้ในบางเควสหลัก ตัวชุด Ortenaus นั้นจะทำให้สกิลและ NP ของมาชูเปลี่ยนไป และเมื่อทำเควสหลักลอสต์เบลท์จบแล้ว มาชูจะได้รับ Passive Skill ที่ชื่อว่า ''Star-Hunting Journey ''ซึ่งจะทำให้ทั้งทีม (รวมสมาชิกสำรอง) ได้ค่าความสัมพันธ์เพิ่มขึ้น 20% แต่สกิลนี้จะไม่มีผลเมื่อใช้มาชูเป็นสมาชิกสำรอง Passive Skills Active Skills First Skill= - Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes= }} |-| Second Skill= }} |-| Third Skill= }} Ortenaus First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Noble Phantasm Lord Chaldeas= ลดดาเมจที่ได้รับ - |l1 = 100 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 775 |l4 = 888 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = เพิ่มการป้องกัน + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Lord Camelot= เพิ่มดาเมจ (ทั้งทีม - ยกเว้นตัวเอง) โดย 30% เป็นเวลา 3 ตา |overchargeeffect =เพิ่มการป้องกัน (ทั้งทีม) เป็นเวลา 3 ตา |leveleffect = ลดดาเมจที่ได้รับ - |l1 = 100 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 775 |l4 = 888 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = เพิ่มการป้องกัน + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| คลิป= - ชุดว่ายน้ำ= - Lord Chaldeas (แบบเก่า)= - Lord Camelot = - อาร์เดต= |}} Ortenaus Mold Camelot= ลดดาเมจที่ได้รับ - |l1 = 100 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 775 |l4 = 888 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = เพิ่มการป้องกัน + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| คลิป= การวิวัฒนาการ |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |1qp = N/A |2qp = N/A |3qp = N/A |4qp = N/A |5qp = N/A |6qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = |6icon = }} การเพิ่มระดับสกิล |5}} |21 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |5}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} สถานะ ค่าความสัมพันธ์ ข้อมูล Images Saint Graphs= Mashu_1.png|Stage 1 Mashu_2.png|Stage 2 Mashu_3.png|Stage 3 Mashu_4.png|Stage 4 Mashu_swimsuit.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer Mashu_VR.png|Ortenaus Mashu_AprilFool.png|เอพริลฟูล Shielder01-01.png|(อาร์เคต) Stage 1 FGO-Duel_Servant_No8.png|F/GO Duel Stage 2 |-| Icons= Mashuicon.png|Stage 1 MashuStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MashuIconSR.png|Stage 1 (กรอบทอง) MashuStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (กรอบทอง) MashuStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (กรอบทอง) MashuKyrielightFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MashuCostume01.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer MashOrtenaus.png|Ortenaus |-| Sprites= Mashu new 1.png|Stage 1 Mashu new 2.png|Stage 2 Mashu new 3.png|Stage 3 Mashu new summer.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer MashuVRsprite.png|Ortenaus S001 card servant 1.png|คอมมานด์ การ์ด (Stage 1) S001 card servant 2.png|คอมมานด์ การ์ด (Stage 2) S001 card servant 3.png|คอมมานด์ การ์ด (Stage 3) S001 card servant cos1.png|คอมมานด์ การ์ด (Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer) S001 card servant ortenaus.png|คอมมานด์ การ์ด (Ortenaus) Nplogo000.png|โลโก้ NP(ยังไม่ทราบ (Fuyuki ช่วงแรก)) Nplogo001a.png|โลโก้ NP (Lord Chaldeas) Nplogo001b.png|โลโก้ NP (Lord Camelot) Mashu lordcamelot summer.png|ท่า NP (Lord Camelot, Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer) Mashu mordcamelot.png|ท่า NP (Mold Camelot, Ortenaus) Mashu_shield_crest_2.png|แสงเกราะ (Lord Camelot) Lord_camelot.png|Noble Phantasm (Lord Camelot) Masshield.png|โล่ Mashuvr_shield.png|โล่ (Ortenaus) Mashu_sword_new.png|ดาบ mashusprite1.png|Stage 1 (แบบเก่า) mashusprite2.png|Stage 2 (แบบเก่า) Mashusprite3.png|Stage 3 (แบบเก่า) mashuswimsuit1.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer (แบบเก่า) Lordcamelot.png|NP Pose (Lord Camelot, แบบเก่า) Mashword.png|Sword (แบบเก่า) |-| Expression Sheets= MashuStage01Full.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Mashu_sheet1.png|Stage 1 Mashu_sheet2.png|Stage 2 Mashu_sheet3.png|Stage 3 Mashu_sheet_summer.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer Mashu VR 1.png|Ortenaus Mashu_sheet_casual.png|ชุดปกติ Mashu Hologram.png|โฮโลแกรม Mashu_Summer.png|ชุดว่ายน้ำ (2016 Summer Event Story) Mashu Narrator 1_1.png|ผู้ประกาศข่าว (Salem Chapter Story) Mashu_exhausted.png|หมดแรง (Arc 2 Prologue Story) Mashu_Comfy.png|ชุดกันหนาว (อนาทาเซีย Story) Mashu VR 2.png|Ortenaus (Arc 2 Story) Mashu NY.png|กิโมโน (New Year 2019 Story) |-| Craft Essences= The_beginning_of_a_journey.png|Beginning of the Journey Halloween_Arrangement.png|Halloween Arrangement Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Jungle_law.png|Law of the Jungle Grandnewyear.png|Grand New Year Happy_Happy_Happy_Order.png|Happy x3 Order Heroicmashu.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Meltysweetheart.png|Melty Sweetheart ChaldeaStandard.png|Chaldea Standard (Valentine CE) Personaltraining.png|Personal Training 258.png|Dumplings Over Flowers 276.png|Anniversary Heroines 277.png|Leisurely Strolling Chaldea_Lunchtime.png|Chaldea Lunchtime DangerousBeast.png|Dangerous Beast First_Order-0.png|First Order One_Flew_Over_the_Cuckoo's_Nest_.png|One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest CE415.png|Cheers To 2017 FGOTHESTAGECard.png|FGO THE STAGE CE590.png|Chaldea Anniversary CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE594.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress FullCE655.png|Dive to Blue CE690.png|FGO VR Mashu Kyrielight CE702.png|MOONLIGHT/LOSTROOM CE703.png|Himuro no Tenchi ~7-nin no Saikyou Ijin-hen~ CE706.png|Happiness is Like a Warm Puppy CE707.png|Although Its Scent Still Lingers On CE710.png|Comicalize Project Portrait_CE_0761.png|Stranger Almond (Valentine CE) CE763.png|The Pharaoh's Great Winter Thanksgiving Festival April_fools_CE_2018.png|Spring is Not Far Behind BakerStreetCEPreview.png|Escape from the Baker Street CE853.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE858.png|A Tale of Love and Hope FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE876.png|Our Round Table CE910.png|Chaldea Teatime CE922.png|Welcome to the Travelling Circus! CE929.png|New Year's Greetings CE930.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Boar King CE931.png|Sign of Smiling Face CE932.png|New Year Sacred Mysteries CE933.png|The Quiet & Reserved Pig CE938.png|Virtuous Pike and Shield CE1004.png|Escape from the Pyramid CE1014.png|Sexy Pin-up |-| Command Codes= FirstServantCCPV.png|First Servant |-| Others= Mashu_Solomon01.png|เนื้อเรื่องซาโลมอน Mashu_Solomon02.png|เนื้อเรื่องซาโลมอน Mashu_Solomon03.png|เนื้อเรื่องซาโลมอน Mashu_Solomon04.png|เนื้อเรื่องซาโลมอน Mashu_Solomon05.png|เนื้อเรื่องซาโลมอน Mashu_And_Male_Master.png|ฉากจบกับมาสเตอร์ผู้ชาย (Arc 1 เนื้อเรื่องหลัก) Mashu_And_Female_Master.png|ฉากจบกับมาสเตอร์ผู้หญิง (Arc 1 เนื้อเรื่องหลัก) Gyakkō_FGO_Cover.jpg|ภาพวาดโดย Takeuchi Takashi สำหรับซิงเกิลของ Sakamoto Maaya FGO cover ver MashuIllustration1YearAnniversaryUS.png|ภาพวาดโดย Takeuchi Takashi สำหรับฉลอง ครบรอบ 1 ปีของเซิร์ฟเวอร์ NA MashuArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Mashuanime.png|มาชูในอนิเมะเรื่อง Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~ Mashu 01.png|ฟิกเกอร์จาก Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Mashu 02.png|ฟิกเกอร์จาก Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 MashHappy.png|อีโมจิทวีตเตอร์ที่ใช้ฉลองครบรอบ 3 ปี "#FGO3周年" Mashu Art HD.jpg|Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia-